sasukemaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Katsumi Yamada
Katsumi Yamada (山田 勝己) DOB: October 22, 1965 Height: 175cm Weight: 75kg First Sasuke Entry: 1st Season Sasuke All Star Member Entry: 5th Season Katsumi Yamada was born in Harima, Hyogo prefecture in Japan. A very strong competitor in the Ninja Warrior show, he was also who inspired Makoto Nagano to challenge Ninja Warrior. Yamada is also known for his unique grip when challenging the Pipe Slider obstacle, where one palm of his hand faces away and the other faces towards him. This grip seems to allow quicker movement throughout the obstacle as he does not have to reposition his hands as often as if both hands were facing the same way. The grip eventually became popular with other contestants who later challenge Ninja Warrior courses. His first entry was in the 1st competition and was considered a Ninja Warrior All Star in the 5th. He is known for his undying dedication towards Ninja Warrior’s Total Victory. Yamada ended up getting fired from his previous job at a Gas Cynlinder Delivery Service due to his devotion to Ninja Warrior training. He is also said to have neglected his family for his undivided dedication of time to train for Ninja Warrior, even after losing his job before the 6th competition. His goal is still to gain Total Victory, and although he swore to retire from Sasuke several times after failing in the 1st stage, he managed to be a contestant in every season of the show. Yamada has left very impressive scores at every competition, however he has not been able to complete the final stage. Today he is said to have grown too old to ever attain Total Victory, but Yamada continues to train and challenge Ninja Warrior until he sees the view from the top of the final stage. Nicknames: Mr. Sasuke; The Uncrowned Emperor; The Naniwa Terminator and others. Ninja Warrior Combat Record The () indicate the number for that competition, along with the obstacle and stage. * 1st competition (92) – Failed Hammer Dodge – Second Stage * 2nd competition (91) – Failed Spider Walk – Second Stage * 3rd competition (89) – Failed Rope Climb – Final Stage * 4th competition (100) – Failed Cliff Hanger – Third Stage * 5th competition (100) – Failed Spider Walk – Second Stage * 6th competition (99) – Failed Pipe Slider – Third Stage * 7th competition (100) – Failed Rope Climb – First Stage * 8th competition (100) – Failed Warped Wall – First Stage * 9th competition (99) – Failed Wall Lift – Second Stage * 10th competition (100) – Failed Pipe Slider – Third Stage * 11th competition (100) – Failed Balance Tank – Second Stage * 12th competition (98) – Disqualified on Spider Walk1 – Second Stage * 13th competition – Did not participate * 14th competition (99) – Failed Jump Hang – First Stage * 15th competition (99) – Failed Bridge of Blades – First Stage * 16th competition (99) – Failed Rope Climb – First Stage * 17th competition (100) – Failed Warped Wall – First Stage * 18th competition (73) – Failed Rope Ladder – First Stage * 19th competition (91) – Failed Jumping Spider – First Stage Gallery: Katsumi Yamada:Gallery